


Dress Code

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: Martin's dressed for a pub meal at a proper restaurant.





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



Tim's late, and Martin does his best not to feel stared at. It's hard to do, when he's sitting in a restaurant with more cutlery than he's used to, still wearing his normal clothes.

_You didn't say it was fancy!_ he texts, uncomfortably aware of his fraying sleeves. Hides his hands under the table.

Tim's reply says he'll be another twenty minutes, and Martin hunches so far over the table that he almost misses a waiter with a soft French accent asking if he'd like a drink while he's waiting.

When he finally turns up, Martin's sure he hears an audible gasp, and not the sort Tim usually gets. Not from the staff; they're far too professional, show Tim to their table like he's dressed appropriately.

He isn't. He looks like a suburban dad; jeans, polo shirt and jumper, in colours that no one would ever think matched and all slightly too big for him.

"Did you just buy those?" Martin demands.

"Always had these. Heard you were feeling underdressed," Tim says. Offers him his best smile, the one that makes him forget to mention the Oxfam price tag sticking out from Tim's collar. "Show you what that is later."


End file.
